


漫长的问候

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe (part of), Character Death, Christmas Eve, Hallucinations, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 暗空行动的时候写的，所以圣诞聚会提及的角色相当于除了smoke之外的R6S全员。喜欢的话请给我评论:)
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 7





	漫长的问候

“你还好吗，马克？”

他闻声抬起头来，看到朱利安整装待发。法国人的手臂弯曲着，略微离开身体，眼睛友好地看着他，像一汪甘甜的湖泊。

马克·钱德尔不能回答这个问题。他冷静却茫然地环顾四周，狭长的天花板，深灰色的铁柜上贴着标号，他坐在长条形的椅子上，穿着那套高地迷彩制服，手里捧着防毒面具。

“是演习？”他站起身，感到一种午后时分的疲倦。

朱利安瞪大了眼，他随着马克的起身向后退了一步，军靴的鞋底发出一声沉闷的细响。“当然，”他犹豫了一下，还是伸手扶住了马克，“你看起来不好，没发生什么事吧？”

比他年长两岁的同僚流露出的神情让他意识到自己的举动怪异。但马克仍然感到困惑，他不记得五分钟前发生的任何事，他今天如何从床上起身，如何穿上这套制服，也不知道他本应要去做什么。他像是一台硬盘烧毁后重启的计算机，依旧可以按照指令正常运作，却丢失了原来的文件数据。

“我刚才睡着了吗？”他问。

“可能吧，你好像很累。”朱利安关切地建议，“也许你该申请休假了？”

“我可以坚持到圣诞节，你今年还会做树干蛋糕吗？”他露出一个小小的笑容，却足以使朱利安安下心来。

“当然，”蓝眼睛的青年看上去非常开心，“我很高兴你喜欢！”

他们抵达训练场时，古斯塔夫已经在那了。提着护甲包的年轻人径直朝医生走过去，他们快速地展开了对话。马克只能听懂其中关于火鸡和蛋奶酒的部分，因为朱利安的语速实在太快，而古斯塔夫又总是在被打断。

莫洛瓦随后就到了，她和法国队友打了个招呼就朝马克走过来。她的电子盾和硬朗的气势让马克情不自禁想往后退。

“进攻方好像有宪兵队的队员？”莫洛瓦·埃文斯拍拍他的肩膀，“让我见识见识你的干扰器，我一直有点好奇。”

马克点了点头。

詹姆斯是最后一个到的，他的衣服上都是化学实验室的味道。

“我把美人们做了点修改，”他把装备设置好，朝队友们眨了眨眼，“下次实战就能看到了。”

进攻方的队友发来了消息，他们集合完毕，准备就位。医生打开了演练系统，准备的倒计时跳动起来，朱利安把护甲包打开，莫洛瓦开始封墙，她可真强壮。马克放下干扰器，听到她把扶杆卡进位置的响声。

“毒辣宝贝已经就位。”通讯器里詹姆斯的声音沙沙地混着杂音，似乎是从很远的地方传来的。马克飞快地调整了一下自己的通讯器，古斯塔夫和莫洛瓦的谈话在频道中非常清晰。

“铁丝网放好了，有人想刮个脸吗？”只有詹姆斯的声音还是模糊不清。

如果不是他的问题，就是詹姆斯的通讯器有技术故障，他在演习之后要拿过来检查一下。

准备时间还有十五秒的时候，已经有两个小车在他的干扰器旁陷入沉眠了，他突然听到通讯器里传来模糊的哼声，似乎是詹姆斯发现了什么东西，紧接着突然传来巨大的轰鸣声，像怪物发出的震耳欲聋的怒吼，热浪把他掀了个跟头，他的脖子撞了一下，从楼梯上滚下去，古斯塔夫的喊声和机械短路的尖锐厉响混杂在一起，在他脑海里炸开，视线里是一片极亮的白，疼痛在他折断的骨头间尖叫。又一股猛烈的气浪从楼梯上俯冲下来，他却只来得及咳出一口堵在气管里的血。

“嘿，”有人抚摸他的脸颊，动作温柔。他抓住那只手的手腕，像突然被寒冷击中似的颤抖起来。视线里突然出现了詹姆斯的脸，他穿着笔挺的三件套，打着漂亮的提花领带，脸上刮得干干净净，他从未见过他这个样子。

他应该穿着军装，制服，防弹背心，而不是——

“你还好吗甜心，”他靠过来，距离很近，让马克下意识地向后退，却抵上了坚实的床头板。他这才意识到自己是在床上，穿着他往常穿的那种条纹睡衣。刚才那是什么？他捂住额侧，难受地挤了下眼睛。现在又是怎么回事？

“詹姆斯？”他开口确认道。

“我在，宝贝，”詹姆斯把手贴到他的颈侧，似乎在估测体温，他靠近时瞳孔的颜色比以往更明亮，他身上的气息让他感到安心。“我得去给你拿杯水。”

马克还在发抖，他慢慢地把惊惧从胸腔里呼出来，也许只是个噩梦。但他环顾四周，试图从某处找到熟悉感时，又陷入了更加不安的困惑，这张床，墙上的挂画，桌上的台灯，地毯的花纹，深色的扶手椅，全都像第一次见到，散发着陌生的气味。他从床上坐起来，舒展双腿踩到地毯上，柔软的织花贴住他赤裸的脚底。微痒的，细密的触感，他感到一点似曾相识，像是过去朝他迎面扑来，又飞快地逃走了，他被那些余波卷起的泡沫呛住，于是咳嗽起来。

他像是鼻塞那样难过，头也开始阵阵发疼，太阳穴突突地跳着，仿佛里面藏着一个魔鬼。他用手背抵住额头，把脸藏在袖子的阴影里，直到疼痛感散去一些，一杯水被放在床头柜上，厚实的陶瓷杯底发出一声脆响。

有人抱住他，把他的头贴到自己胸前。“嘘——”詹姆斯的领带夹很凉，他马甲的布料滑滑的，马克把脸颊贴住他的心脏，听着稳定有力的节拍避难似的喘气。他熟悉的嗓音发出沙哑低柔的音节，夹杂着安慰的轻吻落在他的发间。马克突然涌现出一股冲动，他想搂住詹姆斯的腰，紧紧地抱住他，把他推倒在床单上，盯着他的眼睛，像进食的狮子那样撕开他的漂亮外衣，咬住他的喉咙，让他无法去任何地方。但他没有这么做，他只是闭上眼睛，把自己从对方怀里抽离出来，用睡衣的袖子擦了擦鼻子。詹姆斯似乎是笑了，他俯身拿过床头柜上的水杯塞进马克手里，杯子是温的，水也是。他喝了两口，詹姆斯又把手背贴到他的额头上。“还早，你还能再睡一刻钟，”他扫过左手上的腕表，“头疼就给艾曼纽打个电话，缺你一场他们能撑住的。”

偏差，那种困扰他的东西显而易见却无声无息，他的火车从哪一个岔口驶入了新的轨道，他完全被新的景象迷惑了。

“吻我一下，帅哥，”詹姆斯凑过来，他的须后水散发出清爽的香气，“我要走了。”

他不该这么做。马克对上男人的绿眼睛，像是被蛊惑了，他轻巧地吻上对方，感到他的眼睫扫上自己的眼睑，两人嘴唇分开后却又像磁铁的异极飞快地互相靠近，詹姆斯的手抚上他的脸颊，他的眼睛又开始刺痛。他为什么这么想？

詹姆斯的手机在口袋里吵闹起来，他接起电话，应了一声。他穿西装的模样让马克感到新鲜，好像他往常总是穿着别的截然不同的衣服。他应该穿——

不安再次降临了。他的想法像被拦截的电波突然断开，他想象不出詹姆斯往常的服装，那套西装如此适合他，就像他天生应该如此。就像他脑中莫名的冲动和亲吻他时感到的安逸。安逸融化后，他尝到恐惧的夹心，从甜蜜的壳中流淌出来。

他没拨艾曼纽的电话，而是从衣柜里拿了自己的衣服换上，镜子里的年轻男人像是一个随时都会消散的幻影。他到洗手间去用冷水拍打脸颊，想让意识清醒一点，水流滑过他的指缝，流过他模糊的眼睛和无名指上的戒指。马克愣住了，他用右手把戒指取下来，在发冷的白光下查看。戒指内侧刻着一个陌生的名字，还有面向上帝的誓言。

他的胃部突然绞紧了，于是扑在洗手池边干呕起来。

有人拍着他的背，“这味道也许真不怎么好，我很抱歉，伙计。”

他嘴里弥漫着一股充满酒精刺激感的苦咖啡味，左手中的杯子里，色泽混浊暗沉的液体还在持续散发着相同的气味。

“这是什么？”他仍然感到有点恶心。

“蛋奶黑咖。朗姆，鲜奶，蛋黄，糖水，热咖啡，老天，它们闻起来真的很香，我以为一定会好喝的。”

“乔丹，你他妈在我的蛋奶酒里加了什么东西？”他听到伊莱沙逼近的声音，冒着火苗，几乎能点着壁炉了。

“我先走一步。”乔丹·特雷斯匆匆躲进不远处圣诞树的阴影里，慌乱中差点撞到朱利安。年轻的法国男孩托着盘子闪身躲过，来到马克身边。他放下银制的托盘，巧克力色的树状糕点散发出热腾腾的香气。

“你在喝什么？马克？”他的朋友一边用刀子切着蛋糕，一边用视线探索他手里的杯子。

“失败的试验品。”他放下那个灾难的杯子，接过朱利安递来的盘子，蛋糕甜蜜柔软的热气从他的叉子底下冒出来，“别去尝试。”

他似乎有点饿了，连着吃了两盘树干蛋糕才感到好一点。朱利安的派和蛋糕烤的一向很好，法国人的基因天赋？他听到艾曼纽的夸赞和朱利安泛红的脸颊，好像突然明白了什么。他离开餐桌到壁炉旁边的扶手椅边上坐下，麦克在看晚报。圣诞树边上吵吵嚷嚷的，伊莱沙抓到了乔丹，正在逼他享用那杯他的自信之作。

“古斯塔夫和吉尔斯在料理那只火鸡，你饿了吧？”麦克没有抬头，他端起自己的蛋奶酒喝了一口，那是白兰地奶酒，马克敢保证，麦克的眉梢露出了一点愉快的舒畅的弧度。“那只火鸡可真大，还是交给法国人好。”

“我们，到齐了吗？”他盯着壁炉里跳动的火苗。

“你真是饿了，”麦克大笑起来，“莫洛瓦和艾瑞克到了之后就可以吃晚饭了，谢默思已经去接他们了。”

马克从装饰着冬青树环的窗户望出去，阿尔法小队的壮汉们正在雪地里玩闹，他们扔的雪球砸在窗户上就像炮弹一样。

“走吧，奥利，”莱拉邀请她的搭档加入，“我们也去玩一会儿。”

套着围裙的奥利维尔·弗拉门特紧紧抱住廊柱，拼命摇头。

西班牙人和意大利人采购回来了，他们拎着东西直奔厨房。袋子里涌出一股热辣的鲜香。

塞巴斯蒂安和蒂娜坐在龙虾的缸边上看它们游来游去。

亚洲的朋友们在打麻将，今川由美子说麻将牌碰撞的声音会带来好运。

莫妮卡和杰克在清点圣诞礼物，马吕斯用拐杖糖搭了一个糖果屋，被多米尼克碰倒了。马吕斯气得咬了一口多米尼克的姜饼，两人很快扭打在一起，被埃利亚斯分开。

迈尔斯放了张悠扬欢快的唱片，但他听不太清。屋子里吵吵闹闹的，让人放松，马克的头疼似乎缓解了一些，他沉在宽大的扶手椅里，任由炉火的热度浸染他的身体。

火鸡似乎被端出来了，他迷迷糊糊间听到众人的欢呼，和开门时呼啸的寒风混杂在一起。大概是玩雪的人回来了吧。有人添了些柴火，苹果木燃烧时发出响声和热气。他突然觉得热，有汗顺着领子淌进他的毛衣里。

“孩子们到齐了。”他听见麦克说。

他睁开眼睛扫视整个屋子，蜡烛，红绿色的装饰，圣诞树上的金星，闪闪发光的礼物盒，餐桌上堆着火鸡，辣火腿披萨，树干蛋糕，姜饼屋和杏仁布丁，人人都举着蛋奶酒。

谢默思递过来他的那杯，莫洛瓦也从泰娜和文森特那边挤过来，麦克开始说祝酒词，大家听完后都热烈地碰杯，拥抱，亲吻彼此。这杯蛋奶酒是用朗姆调的，很甜，和那杯加了咖啡的完全不同。但马克总觉得少了点什么。他摩挲着自己的左手，在梅根和克雷格分发圣诞帽时心不在焉。

索菲亚为大家切了火鸡，她用餐刀时非常娴熟，像个厨艺超群的主妇。她左手上的戒指闪闪发光。

马克从椅子上站起来，毛毯被他带到地上，一角跌进火炉里，发出蛋白质燃烧的味道。“嘿，当心点！”波萨克家的妹妹拉了他一把。

“抱歉。”他如梦初醒般后退了一步，离开了壁炉。

空气骤然冷了。

下雪的夜晚都冷得磨人。马克的房间里没有壁炉，于是只能把热风空调开到最大。他穿着毛绒绒的袜子和法兰绒的睡衣爬上床，盖着毛毯和棉被，却仍感觉很冷。他的脚冰冰的，冻得发疼，就像赤脚走在雪地里。他静静地躺了一会儿，雪片在月光里飘然而下，他呼出一口气，并在空气中看到了它的形状。

屋里有这么冷吗？他打算爬起来调一下空调，却突然发现一个人影坐在他的床边，一动不动，看着窗外，似乎已经坐了很久。他背后出了冷汗，不知道该怎么办。

那人突然转过身来，夜晚浓重的阴影遮蔽着他的面貌，就像他披着黑暗。

马克僵直着身子，像睡眠瘫痪症的患者动弹不得，他说不出话，也不能动，似乎连呼吸都固结了。那人伸出一只手靠近他，意外的是，他并不觉得可怕。人影拉住了他的左手，他的体温像冰一样，马克从指尖开始感到疼痛。

他希望影子能说一点什么，但对方只是沉默着，冰冷的手牵引着他抚上那隐匿于黑暗之中的脸颊，依然是冷的，他在黑暗中摸到了一副冰冷的面孔，有些熟悉，但不足以唤起他的回忆。他的手指很快也变得冷冰冰的，影子似乎察觉到了，他轻轻放开马克的手。冰冷的痛楚逐渐褪去了，人影最后一次把手贴近马克的身体，他按住年轻人的左肋。马克的心脏在阴影的手掌下跳动着，他的周身暖和起来，穿着绒袜的脚底也热乎乎的，露在被子以外的皮肤像照射到阳光般温暖。人影长久地注视着他，而后烟雾般消散在月光之中。如同他夜半时分的幻梦。马克又可以动了，他举起刚被影子触碰的左手，贴近自己的嘴唇。他突然像溺水那样呛咳起来，疼痛从他的双眼流淌出来，如同融化的雪片。

“马克，能听到吗？”

他仍然在一片昏暗之中，但眼睑后隐隐有光透过来。头痛得就像有人从眼眶插进去一把打蛋器。他挣扎地向四周摸索，又被按了回去。“不能乱动，你手上有输液管。”

他分辨出这是谢默思的声音，于是照他说的躺回了原位。“我的眼睛怎么了？”

“关于之前的事你还记得多少？”谢默思疑迟了一下。

“我记得我的名字，身份，记得彩虹小队，记得你，”马克试图让自己的声音保持平稳冷静，“发生什么了，我应该是在执行任务——”

“任务成功了。”他稳重的队友声音发紧，像在掩饰什么，“你的眼睛受了点伤，脖子骨折了，不过不太严重，两个月左右就会恢复的。”

“还有其他的吗，我觉得腿好像也——”

“腿没什么，别担心，但是肋骨也断了两根，住院期间不要乱动。”

“我知道了。”

“铃在这里，能摸到吗？对，有事就按一下。我会定期过来的。”

他听到椅子挪动的声音，谢默思好像靠近了床边。他犹豫地想拍拍年轻人的肩膀，但看到他脖子上的石膏又无从下手。

“还有什么想问的吗？”

马克放弃了透过纱布去看外面的光，疼痛像把缝住的眼睑硬生生地扯开那样真切。

“没什么了。”他回答，声音似乎有点哽咽，“谢谢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 暗空行动的时候写的，所以圣诞聚会提及的角色相当于除了smoke之外的R6S全员。  
> 喜欢的话请给我评论:)


End file.
